Dark Gemini
by Theo 'Blitz' Leung
Summary: Two boys, ones that look so similar. The two quickly became friends, and just as qucikly was seperated. When Link grows up, finding old friends was the last the thing on his mind. However...times change...


****

Dark Gemini

By: Theodore Leung

[TheoLeung@sprint.ca][1]

****

The boy sat on the shore of Lake Hylia. His pointy Hylian ears twitched as the wind blew through his blonde hair. He tossed a stone up in the air with his left hand, catching it as it fell. His red eyes gazed at the distant island in the center of the lake. The ten-year-old boy continued to gaze at the island, stone in hand, and sun setting in the distance. He wore a green vest with a white under shirt. Blue shorts covered the top of his legs. His feet were protected with brown boots. A necklace with a small, circular, golden locket was around his neck.

"Chain!?" a woman's voice yelled out in the distance. The boy turned his attention towards the sound. "Where are? Dinner's ready!"

"I'm coming auntie!" the boy named Chain yelled back. He saw the distant shadow of his auntie standing near a house. Chain tossed the rock into the lake. It bounced on the surface a few times before sinking into the murky depths. Chain got to his feet and headed towards the lake. He washed his hands in it, then headed to his house. The white cobblestones of the house was visible as the blue wood planks that were nailed together to form a roof. A tall, thin, stone chimney stretched from the building, smoke emitting from the rock structure. Chain opened the wooden door to his house. Strong aromas hit his senses as he entered. He sat down on the oak chair by the wood table after closing the door. Two plates with a fork and knife on each of them were there. His auntie was humming a tune as she was cooking the meal on the stove. Chain looked over the fireplace on his left. There hung the sword his uncle used. The black, metal hilt resembled that of the legendary and mythical Master Sword, though anyone would know the Master Sword wouldn't be found in some home of a Hylian.

"Chain? Are you okay?" his auntie asked. Chain turned his attention towards the table, realizing his attention was previously towards the sword. A platter of food lay on the table.

"I'm fine," Chain responded. He examined the food. "Cucco again?" he moaned.

* * * * * *

Chain lay on his bed. The sheets were crumpled as his back lay against it. He held his necklace in his hand. The locket glistened as it twirled in the air.

"Mom, dad," Chain said softly in a mournful tone. He grabbed the locket and held it in his arms. Chain gazed at the locket. He opened it and there were two portraits, one of his mother and one of his father. They were killed in an accident long ago on his birth. His uncle took him here, but he died from mortal wounds when he reached the house. His auntie kept saying Chain had a twin brother, but she also said he probably died in the accident. Chain sighed. He closed the locket and placed the necklace on his neck. He placed it underneath his shirt. He turned his head and looked out the window. The sun was setting and darkness engulfed the land of Hyrule.

* * * * * *

Chain stood outside Kokiri Forest. His friends dared him to come here. They said he was a coward by not going.

"I'm not a coward!" Chain said to himself confidently. The large log tunnel that made the entrance to Kokiri Forest gazed over him. Chain shrugged off all fear and ran into the tunnel. The sound of his footsteps echoed through the tunnel with each passing step. The light at the end of the tunnel grew brighter as he approached the end. Suddenly, Chain heard another echo. Its sound mimicked his as a shadow of another person ran towards him. Chain and the other person skidded to a halt as they almost ran into the oncoming person. The two stood in front of each other, scanning the person opposite to them. Red eyes met blue eyes as the two identical looking kids stared at each other.

"Link, why did we stop?" a tiny, feminine voice asked. A fairy flew out of a pocket on the one called Link. She glowed blue as she flew around Link, then Chain. "Link, he looks just like you!" The two boys examined each other. Aside from different clothing and eye color, the looked exactly the same. Link wore a green tunic with a sword in a sheath and a deku shield on his back.

"My name is Chain," Chain introduced. He raised his hand left hand.

"I'm Link," Link responded, shaking Chain's hand with his left. He pointed to the fairy with his other hand. "She's Navi."

"Nice to meet you Chain," Navi greeted. She hovered above Link's right shoulder. The three talked for a long while as they left Kokiri Forest. A talking owl stopped the momentarily, but not for long. The three stood in Hyrule Field.

"My parents were killed in a accident," Chain said mournfully.

"Mine were too," Link responded in the same tone.

"My aunt said I have a twin, but he probably died in the accident," Chain continued. Link nodded in acknowledgement. Chain looked up and glanced at the setting sun. "It's getting dark," Chain said. "I better get home. My aunt will start getting worried." The two turned to face each other.

"I hope we can see each other again," Link said. The two shook hands.

"I hope so too," Chain answered in a happier tone. Chain released Link's hand and ran towards his home.

"Bye Chain!" Navi cried out. Chain looked back and waved as he continued his run. Link and Navi waved their farewell.

* * * * * *

Five years passed since Chain's encounter with Link. Ganondorf wrecked havoc upon the land of Hyrule. Chain swore he would defeat the menace if it were the last thing he did. He stood on the shores of the now nearly empty lake of Hyrule, his uncle's sword and sheath lay on his back. A Hylian Shield lay on top of the weapon. Chain wore a brown, leather vest instead of his green vest that he wore when he was younger. Rain was pouring down from the clouds above. The darkness engulfed Chain as he held his pedant, still warped around his neck, in his hand. His aunt died on the first year Ganondorf attacked Hyrule, killed by the attacks made against the Hylian people. Chain released his grip on the pedant and walked towards the remains Hyrule Castle.

* * * * * *

Ganondorf sat on his black steed, admiring the battle Chain was fighting. Destroying the last Stalfos, Chain turned his attention towards the evil armored Gerudo that infected Hyrule with his evil. Mounds of bones lay around Chain as a trickle of blood was seen from his lip. Rain continued to pour on the desolated land of Hyrule as the two faced off somewhere in Hyrule Field.

"Quite impressive," Ganondorf said evilly. "You may be useful to me."

"You think I'm going to help you!?" Chain yelled at the evil being angrily. "Then something's wrong with your head!" Chain leaped in the air and pointed his sword to impale Ganondorf. Suddenly, Chain froze in the air, suspended by the bearer of the Triforce's evil power. Chain struggled, but failed to break the spell. Ganondorf gazed right into Chain's eyes.

"You look just like that kid," Ganondorf said evilly. He raised his right hand. The Triforce of Power glowed on his arm, surrounding Chain in barrier of evil energy.

* * * * * *

The Hero of Time stood over Dark Link. Link held the Master Sword in his left hand, bloodied by the stab through the dark apparatus of himself. Navi flew around the room as the magic began to leave to the chamber in the Water Temple. Link regained his breath after the long duel against his own shadow, yet a nagging feeling left him uncomfortable with his victory. Link was looked at the door that appeared at the back of the chamber. He was about to leave, but Navi stopped him.

"Link, look," Navi said softly in a frightened voice. Link looked at his own shadow and realized what he done. He knelt down beside the dying person. Placing his sword on the ground.

"Chain, you were Dark Link?" Link asked, a hint of fear in his voice. Chain gazed into the blue eyed version of himself.

"I didn't…want to," Chain said in a staggering tone. "Ganondorf…made me…"

"Damn," Link cursed. "I used my last Red Potion fighting against you."

"Don't…worry about it," Chain responded. "Just take out…Ganondorf." Chain took his necklace and handed it to Link. "Take him out…for me…and everyone else in Hyrule." Those were his final words.

* * * * * *

Link stood on the island with a lone tree. He held Chain's necklace in his left hand. Link awakened the Water Sage an hour back. Lake Hylia shined as light bounced off the glamorous lake.

"Twin brother," Link said to himself. Navi flew around him. Link removed a necklace from under his shirt. It looked exactly like Chain's necklace. The pendant each held had the same picture in it.

"You okay Link?" Navi asked, concerned about Link's feelings towards the facts. Link faced the tiny fairy and smiled.

"I'll be fine," Link responded. He sighed, then dug a small hole in the ground near the base of the tree. He placed the pendant in, then sealed the hole. "Now we destroy Ganondorf," Link said. "He must pay for his atrocities."

Fin

   [1]: mailto:TheoLeung@sprint.ca



End file.
